Something Is Flashing
by FanFicExpress00
Summary: Rated T for now. The Arrow and Flash has been meeting up quite sometime now. No one bats an eye except for the fans and reporters. Barry has been feeling strange with all their meetings. Oliver, who seems more fond to the boy, earns something he couldn't believe. Was it really, the thing they have wanted since, love? Something is flashing between them.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE THEM. DAYUUUUUUM.**

**I ship this because of the new series. I love it how they just have team work, ya know? And by the way, this is my OTP bros, mah OTP! And I've been into them, SOOO much.**

**If you guys actually know what I said in the last, I love you.**

**{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][]{}{}{}{}{}**

Oliver Queen was in a really bad mood.

It wasn't just because there were _no_ clues on finding this criminal. It wasn't just because Felicity _has_ a boyfriend, he had gone over that. It wasn't because his head _ached_. It wasn't because the big pile of papers in front of him, _on_ his desk.

Maybe, it is, all of it.

"No.." He muttered and put his hands on his temples. He frowned and stood up. He walked to his door and grabbed his jacket. He looks back to the papers and let out a sigh. "I'll do that next time," with that, he opened the door and walked out of his office. He walked, passing by a lot of his workers as they greeted him and he greeted back with a nod.

He looked at the elevators, which were full with passengers. When the passengers saw him, they squeezed in more and he shook his head at this. He turned on his heels and walked straight forward the fire exit. He didn't feel like going to the public stairs. So, he opened the door and walked down the stairs.

He kept on walking down, his feet not even strained floors after floors. He muttered an inaudible greeting when a guard passed him by, saluting then walking the opposite direction. He turned again and walked. Finally, he was on the last floor, the floor where he parked his car. He instantly saw it and a half-smile formed.

He shoves his hand in his pocket and found his keys easily. He opened his car and got in. He rested his hands on the steering wheel and sighed. He put the keys in and turned it, the engine roared to life. He opened his headlights since it was dark. He started to drive out of his building.

Paper works, workers, Felicity, Arrow, head ache.

He needed to get all of these out if his mind, quick.

He stopped by a bar. Maybe, all he needed was noise.

He walked in and heard a familiar name being cheered on.

"Barry! Barry! Barry! Barry!" And it went on until a bad singing voice of a girl came. He cringed at this. Maybe he was wrong. With that, he walked towards his car but stopped when a voice came in.

_ I know who owns this voice_, he thought. He grins and went back to his position, leaning on the wall near the door of the bar.

"_I met a girl crazy for me_,"

He rose his eyebrow but nodded to the beat. Then the girl part and next. But, now, he wasn't even troubled by the bad singing of the girl. He focused on Barry's. He grinned. He never knew the kid had such talent when it comes to singing.

"_She swam by me, she got a cramp_,"

He laughs quietly at this. Barry's smooth voice was starting to calm his mind. Although it was noisy, all he could hear was Barry's voice. He leans his head on the wall and he closes his eyes, sighing as he did. He stayed motionless for a while, people staring at him quite a few times.

"_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_."

He continued to listen, his shoulders relaxing as it slumped. He heaved a sigh. Next one to relax was his arms. Then next his not-so-tired legs. All the tense began to calm down.

"**_Summer sun, something's begun. But, oh, oh, these summer nights~_**"

All his worries vanished from his mind. All the troubled thoughts seemed to disappear after what seemed like Barry. Now, in his mind, was only consisted of Barry. He didn't seemed to be bothered by this. He heaved another sigh, but, this time, this was lighter.

_"Did she put up a fight?"_

"_Took her bowling in the Arcade~_ **We went strolling, drank lemonad****_e. We made out under the dock.._****We stayed up 'till ten o'clock~**!"

He chuckles. He felt like Barry was every comfortable with the lyrics. Well, it _is_ only a song. He then thought, his eyebrows furrowed while his eyes are closed, _Who's the girl?_

He shrugged it off, trying to concentrate on Barry's voice.

"_She got friendly down in the sand. Well, she was good you know what I mean_!"

He laugh loudly. For the first time he had met Felicity, he didn't think about singing this to her. He didn't need to. She has a boyfriend. He doesn't care anymore.

"**_Tell me more, tell me more._** _Could she get me a friend?_"

_You already have_, Oliver thought, smiling. He added, _Though, not so much. But more than I have_. Oliver sighs and after what seemed like years, he opened his eyes after the last lyric of the song:

"**_Tell me more, tell me more!_**"

He smiles. Then, he walked towards his car, kind of dizzy and light-headed. Although he felt like this, it was a good thing. He felt like he was _free_. He grinned and went inside his car. He tuck in the keys and turned it as the gear opened. He turned the steering wheel carefully and drove but saw the familiar red flash dash out of the bar.

He tend to follow it. So, he did.

When he finally knew where The Flash stopped. He saw no one but a vomit. At first, he didn't know what to react but finally, he laughed. He knew The Flash couldn't get drunk, (which was a miracle!) but he didn't know The Flash brought a lady friend. Well, he guessed right after the girl had sang back in the bar.

He saw marks. He rose his eyebrows. The Flash doesn't leave marks. Maybe only now. He followed the marks and was shocked.

All the marks were scattered on the roads, not a single person noticed. Well, it was barely visible anyway and his eyes are more trained to this kind of thing. He sighs. Now how will he look for The Flash. He looks at the time in his car and nodded. He turned to the corner.

_He might be in the S.T.A.R. Labs_, he guessed. He drove straight and turned around the corner. He stopped. Traffic. He looks at the time again and sighs.

_It might take some time though_, he added.

"Goodnight Doctor Wells," Barry big goodnight which earned him a smile and a nod.

"Goodnight, Mr. Allen." He nodded back and watched as the wheel-chaired doctor strolled away. He smiles and looks at the accelerator. He put on his shoes and tied them. After doing it so, he laid his head on the wall.

_I'm tired,_ he commented and sighed. Of course he is, he just went up against a meta-human with teleport powers! She was crazy and maybe, still is for that guy who ditched her. He sighs again. He knew love could be that strong, he knew.

_But I should do this, I'm going to be fine later on_, he added and smiles, rubbing his eyes.

He stepped foot on the accelerator but stopped when a knock came from the hallway. He looked back quickly and swiftly run towards the wall behind it. He looked at the computers and looked for the hallway CCTV. He didn't see anything. He became confused.

A knock from Cisco's office made him flinch in shock. He looks back and saw Oliver. He let out a sigh of relief. Oliver laughs at this. "What's wrong? The Flash actually getting surprised? You're not the only one who's fast," Barry frowned at this but couldn't help but hide a little smile as he stick out his tongue. "Like, hell yeah." Oliver chuckles.

Barry walked close to him with a raised eyebrow. "So, how'd ya get in here?"

Oliver shrugged. Oliver sat next to the accelerator, turning back to Barry with a smirk. "Let's just say it's a secret for now." Barry rolled his eyes, his smile widening. "For now?" Oliver grinned back and nodded. "For now." He confirmed.

Barry sat next to him. "But, why are you here in Central City?" Barry couldn't keep this question although it's obvious. _He's probably here for another case,_ he thought. His heart was calming down because of this thought but then it just got faster when Oliver spoke the opposite thing he had in mind:

"You."

Barry, being the Flash and had already felt love towards another, blushed. The Great Streak or Flash, blushed. Barry looks away and coughs. "Wh-Why so?" He couldn't keep himself from stuttering. He lets out a heavy breath. His heart was beating like a drum.

Oliver smiled softly, although, confused. He didn't know if Barry was embarrassed or he just did a cough because he felt awkward. _Nonetheless_, he thought and added, _those two are probably mixed right now_. He leans closer to Barry.

"What's wrong?" His voice lowered its volume to a whisper.

Barry unnoticeably tensed and turned his head back to The Arrow. He blushed more. He pulled on his neckline and looked at the ceiling. He slowly shrugged, not letting The Arrow knew what he was feeling. His heart was fast like lightning, his mind became light-headed and his body felt numb.

"It's nothing," he whispered back.

Oliver leaned back and nodded, frowning a bit. He then smiles. "Sing me a song will ya?" Barry perked up at this and tilted his head, his cheeks hadn't erased its color. Oliver grinned and made a clue, "Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry!" Barry, being fast, understood it right away.

The cheeks that were once starting to clear its color just came back to its old one. Red. Oliver thought this was merely amusing and cute. Though, maybe more on the cute. Or the amusing part. He couldn't decided. _Both_, he answered himself.

"Y-You..were there?" Barry asks, stuttering in the process.

Oliver grins and looks at Barry's brown eyes. "Yes, I was," He answered and felt Barry go hot. He laughs. Barry looks at him, flustered and embarrassed. "Wh-What!" He continues to laugh, thought still careful and mindful that this might be recorded. But he didn't care anymore if it did.

He shrugs. Barry pouts and looks away.

"You're gonna sing now?" He asks, a little laugh coming out.

Barry didn't look at him but replied, "Unless you stop laughing, I will."

Oliver knew it was worth it, so, he stopped. Barry finally looked at him, a little shocked at the seriousness Oliver had on his face. Barry coughs and became tense from his gaze. Oliver's blue eyes watched him, still waiting.

Barry finally sighs.

"Don't laugh." He warned and Oliver rose his eyebrow, smirking. "Why should I?" He wanted to add that he had already head his voice but didn't want to. Surely Barry must've thought he'll stop if he would say that.

If Oliver wanted him to sing, sure, he would. He heaved a deep breath as he thinks about what too sing. Then, occurred to him a flash back of his own words: _"Some people are worth being crazy for". _

It was cliché, but is the truth

_ "I'm crazy for you~ touch me once and you know it's true, I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new...you'll feel it in my kiss, I'm crazy for you!" _

Oliver was confused at first and wanted to ask why, but seeing Barry singing his heart out he was contented and lied back down. He closes his eyes and felt like the last time he heard Barry singing in the bar.

_"Trying hard to control my heart~..I walk over to where you are~ Two by two no needs of words at all~"_

Oliver, yet again, felt free. He was in his own sweet little world. Or their world, as he out it in. He never thought, again, that this boy sitting next to him, singing, has this talent. Barry looked at him in the corner of his eyes and blushed a little but he continued,

_"Slowly now as we begin to move with every breath, I'm deeper into you..Soon we two are still in time but if you read my mind, you'll see~.."_

Oliver grinned as the chorus started again. Then, he noticed Barry struggling to get his voice to be louder and maybe, higher. He laughs and felt Barry relaxing next to him as he did.

_ "I'm crazy for you~! Touch me once and you know it's true~..! I never wanted anyone like this...It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss...I'm crazy for you, crazy for you..." _Barry sang and sighed a little, leaning over to Oliver's shoulder. Blinking away his sleepiness, he continued,

_"It's all brand new..I'm crazy for you and you know it's true.."_

Barry closed his eyes, his vision getting blurry as he tried to blink away his sleepiness again. But, soon, he gave up and let himself get comfortable on Oliver's shoulder as he snuggled onto it. It's late and it's been his first time staying up awake all day. He felt sleepy and tired, but most of all, he was happy.

Barry sighed deeply.

_"I'm crazy for you..."_

Barry heard it before getting sweeped by darkness and sleepiness.

Oliver noticed the change of breathing pattern of Barry. _He's asleep_, he thought. Oliver opened his eyes and his blue eyes scanned Barry's sleeping face, who had his eyes closed. He smiles genuinely. _That's weird_, he said in his mind and added, _How can someone sleep while singing?_

The question was left to float with the air. He chuckles quietly.

"Mr. Queen, how are you?"

He looks back and saw Doctor Wells, wheelchair and all. He grins nervously. He tried to stand up and greet him but Barry was on the way of that. Wells noticed this and rose his eyebrow, biting his lip. Oliver flushes."I-uh...well, we..w-were-uh...singing?" It came out more interrogating.

Wells nodded and moved to them. He handed a card to Oliver.

"Take him here,"

Oliver was confused when the Doctor walked away, to put it specifically, strolled away with the help of his wheelchair. He looked at the card and there was an address. He guessed it was The Flash's home.

His gaze moved to the sleeping brunette next to him. He sighs and combed back his hair.

_ Now...how will I carry you?_

His mind wandered over this question until he had no choice but to use the most safe position. He puts Barry's back over his arm and carried his two legs. Barry seemed heavier than he looked. He looked into the mirror and grinned. Oh, how they looked weird and yet...perfect.

_** Perfect? What?**_

He shook his head, clearing that kind of thought for a while. He closed the lights but didn't close the computers, not knowing how and guessed that Wells would do it. He walked down the stairs and saw his car parked in the same place. He opens the door of his car and puts Barry at the back seat. He climbs in and tuck in his key, he turned it. The lights went on. He drove and shifted gear.

By the time he arrived to the address Wells had given him, he carried Barry the same he did some minutes ago. He walked on their front porch of steps and tried to knock. He was nervous yet determined to get this over with but not the carrying part. He thinks he would miss the warm and snuggling of the boy on his chest.

When the door opened, he stiffened.

Joe West. A police investigator and a father. Oliver coughed, clearing his throat from nervous assumptions. He stated calmly, "He fell asleep in S.T.A.R. Labs." Joe rose his eyebrow and scanned their position, their most awkward one. Joe nodded slowly. "Upstairs, left bedroom."

Oliver looked down at Barry, who was leering peacefully than he had thought for the Flash. He muttered, "Thank you," With that, he walked up the stairs and went to the direction West gave him. He founds the room of Barry and opened the door with his feet, though, not kicking it.

He lie down Barry on the bed but got unsatisfied. He blushes faintly and shook his head, no. He couldn't bring himself to dress Barry. But he needed to. Barry seemed uncomfortable with his bedding outfit. He sighs and went to his closet, rummaging some clothes he thought looked 'manly' enough for The Flash.

_ And then cute_, he added in his mind.

He dressed Barry and sighed. He was done. He walked to the door and was about to close it until he snatched a peek on Barry's sleeping figure and smiled. "Thank you, Barry." He whispered in the air and closed the door, walking away.

When he came back downstairs, Joe was doing some documents, paper and glasses, all. Joe looks back at him and nodded, "Thank you, Oliver.." He muttered, eyeing him curiously. He smiles back. "No problem, officer." Joe shook his head.

"Just Joe."

Oliver nodded and walked towards the door. "No problem, Joe," he tried and walked out of the house, not bothering to hear another thanks from the officer. He climbs in his car and looked at the mirror, smiling.

"That was better than I thought,"

He drove off, back to his hometown, all night, grinning.

Diggle looks up from the television as Oliver went in. Diggle smirked, noticing the hidden smile.

"Is that a smile I'm seeing?"

Quickly, Oliver's lips made a thin line as he looks at Diggle, an eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms. Diggle grins and lifted his hands in the air like he was being caught by an officer. Oliver rolls his eyes and walks away from Diggle, who snickered.

"I'm gonna shoot an arrow," Oliver threatened but didn't look up from what he's doing. He's actually, absent-mindedly messing with his arrows, which seemed dirty. So, he decided to wash some of it.

Diggle notices this and laughs, ignoring the threat.

"You don't wash your arrows, dude."

Oliver stops and looks up from washing his arrows, squinting his eyes to Diggle, frowning and grunting. He turns back to his work again and finishes it. He turns around again to Diggle, who is amused by his behavior. "Yes, I do," He says, glaring his blue orbs to Diggle's black ones.

"Why were you so happy when you came in?" Diggle asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oliver's frown deepened. "No, I wasn't." He denied and Diggle rolls his eyes.

"Well, he did go to Central City..perhaps...Barry?" A female voice reckoned and he sighs, knowing who it is. They both look back, looking at a blonde haired lady who has her hair in a ponytail with eyeglasses, grinning. Diggle laughs in humor.

Oliver groans and glares at both of them, who were smirking at him.

"I'm going home." He said blankly and the two nodded, laughing.

He _hated_ being teased by those kind of comebacks. He's straight right?

He shook his head and thought, _Straight as a circle, maybe. _But he wasn't, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh..my flipping dip shiz. I'm sorry but I watched the new episode and was mind blown. The hell...now what...I'm just...here...mind blown...while reading this. **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Barry woke up, dressed up for last night. He was in his home, too. He yawns, saying he would think about it later. He looks at the clock. It read; 6:01am. He shrugs. He slowly walks towards his door.

_I still have time_, he thought and opened the door. He looks back again at the clock. He added, _59 minutes_.

He turns away and yawns again. He rubs his eyes, his body didn't hurt like last night. He walks downstairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes again. As he descended the stairs, he automatically saw Joe eating breakfast. Joe continued to eat, not noticing Barry down the stairs.

Barry grins and ran in flash behind Joe, without making such noise. He spoke, "Goodmorning, Joe," Joe choked on his food and turned around quickly, eyes wide as he flinched back. Barry nervously laughs and pats his back. "Sorry, sorry," Joe gulped all his water and put the now empty glass back on the table.

"Don't ever do that again."

Joe warned, looking menacingly at Barry before they laughed it off. Barry continued laughing, opening the refrigerator. He saw the milk and drank it all. He sighs after he did. Joe looked at him, eyebrow raised and his face saying, 'What the hell?' But for Barry, it looked like a 'Wtf' look. Barry shrugged.

"Hey, who brought me home?"

Joe looked at him again, with the same face. Barry frowned.

"You don't remember? You went out all night with him, I guess." Then, Joe muttered something, which Barry didn't catch at all.

_Him_? Barry thought and the memories flashed back. He was with Caitlin, in a bar and then there was this Linda. And...

Oliver.

Barry blushed and saw Joe with the same 'eyebrow raised' face. He blushed more but looked away. He looks back and managed a straight face, saying, "Not all night." Joe chuckled and waved him off, going back to eating, he blushed again. _What was that?_

He sighs and went upstairs, running quickly. He swiftly went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came out, all dressed. "Hey, I'll be going out for a while," Joe nodded and threw him a sandwich in plastic. Barry caught it and quickly ate it. "I'm gonna call when something happens," Joe said and Barry smiled and gulped it all.

"I know."

With that, he left their house, speeding off to somewhere. He stopped at the bar yesterday night. But didn't went inside. He stayed next to the door, thinking deeply.

Oliver had brought him home.

_Then what did Joe say after he thought I went all night with him?_

Then, he thought for a minute, trying to calculate it with all the muttering sounds. He stood up straight, he got it.

_"He even carried you bridal-like."_ Joe's voice echoed.

Barry flushed strawberry red. Barry paced back and forth, still red faced. He groans softly and sat down the wall. He sighs and took out his phone in his pocket. He looks through his contacts and saw 'Linda'.

Maybe that'll take his mind off.

He texted and hesitated on sending it. But, alas, he did. He stood up and sped off to the precinct.

'Hey Linda, wanna have a lunch date?' Sent at 6:15

'Sure!' Sent at 6:30

He grinned.

Better need to look good...

Or not.

He didn't know why, but he dressed as usual. He went in and looked around for the girl he will have lunch with. Then, someone familiar went to him and smiled.

"Oh, are you checking up on me? That's sweet but I think everything will be alright," Iris said, smiling brightly.

"Oh...that's..good! Buuuut, actually, I am not here for you." Barry said truthfully, smiling nervously.

Iris' eyebrow raised while smiling curiously. "Not for me?" She asks, but Barry didn't have any time to answer as someone tapped his shoulder, shouting,

"Ready!"

He looked back and smiled, clasping his hands together. "Linda," he tried and it rolled off smoothly.

Not smoother like Oliver's.

He restrained a blush from coming to his cheeks, he coughed and moved his eyes to Iris. Linda got the message and extended her hand as Iris took it, trying to smile as she did. "Oh, you're our new stringer, I'm Linda Sports." Linda introduced and Iris shook hands with her, forcing ith a smile, "Iris West."

She stops and looks at them both. "So, how did you two meet?" Barry looked at Linda, which she exchanged glances too. They laugh a little, saying, "It's complicated." Or something like that but Iris wasn't listening. Barry then said, "We'll be going, bye, Iris!" Linda waved and Iris waved, her smile dropping.

Oliver woke up, stretching and yawning. He rubs his eyes and looks around, his vision clearing. He sighs and gets up. He then proceeded to the bathroom, his mind starting to work. He looks at the mirror and looks at his sleepy face. He opened the faucet and splashed water on his face. He shook his head.

He looks back at the mirror, wide awake. He remembered everything from last night. He grinned. It had been his best night yet ever. He walks to the shower.

_I'll think about that later._

After the shower, he walked out, dressed formally. He grabbed his coat and his keys. He went down by the use of the elevator. It stopped and he quickly walks out, but still calm and collected. He opened his car and climb in the driver's seat. He tuck in the keys in the keyhole and turned it. The engine brought to life.

He turned the steering wheel and drove out his company and house. He's finally done with all the paper works and Starling seemed fine and since it is the Arrow's day off, he could spend the day with his fellow hero friend.

And...Felicity's hasn't been in the...Arrow-he bit his lip-Cave. She's been busy with her boyfriend and that's perfectly fine with him.

~A TimeSkip To A Random Time~

Barry sighs. Although, ((maybe)) he had a good time, he was not fully satisfied. He ran towards the S.T.A.R. Labs and ran inside, and stopped, he was on the room already. Caitlin looked back and smiled awkwardly while Cisco gave him a high-five with a grin.

"So...where are we gonna practice?" Barry asked absent-mindedly and the two looked at each other, confused written on their faces as they looked back to Barry.

"Mr. Allen, we don't have any appointments to make such things as you say," Spoke Mr. Wells and Barry laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"O-Oh yeah.." He nodded and ran off the building, thinking where to go next. He decided to go to Iris's work, he sighs. He stopped infront of the door and looked around if someone even noticed he was there in a flash. As usual, no one did, they were all busy with their cellphones and comapanies. They were all oblivious.

He walked in and was greeted by Iris's smiling face. He forced out a smile.

"Barry! Welcome! Come, come!" She said and let him follow her to an empty table, his usual table was there, empty and isolated. He smiles at this and sat on the chair, he looked at Iris and Iris knew what was it.

"So, how was the 'date'?" She teases, feeling a little stab in her heart. Barry shrugs, smiling up to her. "Fun." She smiles and he nods. "That's good!" She had shouted before leaving him.

Then, suddenly, a mob of reporters crowded the entrance of the cafe and all of the customers looked at the entrance door, they all now crowded the door. Barry was really comfortable. So, he didn't stand up like all the customers did, even the workers. One of them was Iris, but he neither cared.

He sipped on his cup slowly and the door opened, the crowd was chopped in half. He closes his eyes and sighs as he leaned on his arm.

He hears all the muttering, whispering and the shouting of the reporters nearing him.

_Oh boy._

_Is it him? _

_Do they know he's the Flash?_

His back head said, _Don't assume they will._

And the noise just went back, getting nosier than ever until he felt everywhere near him hot. He opens his eyes and saw the grinning face of Oliver. He closes his eyes again and felt Oliver sit across him.

His eyes opened, wide as saucers as he stood up, his head bumping on the man's camera. He muttered a curse as he abruptly sat down. Oliver stood up and glares at everybody. He knew that's bad but Oliver knew the boy needs some space.

"Go away."

Everybody scattered and scrammed away.

The customers went back to their own business and the new media guys went out quickly. Oliver sighs and looks at Barry, who was still rubbing his head gently. He frowns and walks to him, he gently puts his hand on Barry's head and felt the bump. He sighs and continued touching it, which Barry reacted to blushing and muttering, 'Ouch's'. Oliver smiled ghostly and quickly went back to his seat.

Iris went up to them, smiling.

"What do you want to order?"

Oliver looked at her and looked at Barry, whose face was a bright shade of red. Barry muttered something which he couldn't get but Iris did. It was like it's his usual. Oliver smiled up to her. "Same as Barry's please." Iris nodded and turned around, frowning which caught Oliver's eyes. He shrugged it off.

Barry conjured up all his strength to mister his composure back again. He coughs and Oliver looks at him. Oliver's eyebrow rose.

"Yes?"

Barry but his lip but sigh. "Why are you here?"

Oliver shrugs, his tense and serious face coming back to him. Barry frowned at this. This man had always put up a mask, but he thought he had gone melted already when with Barry, which Barry rolled his eyes at. Barry's face softens.

Like I can do that. Felicity's the key on doing that.

And as if in cue, they heard a familiar voice that belonged to none other than, Felicity Smoak. They looked back.

"Well, well, well, I assumed that Oliver has been going here and I didn't think I would be right..."

She grins at Oliver, who glared at her in return, a frown on his lips. She continued to smile wide and continued her words, "But it's seems I am," Oliver rolls his blue eyes, which Barry seems to notice, made him handsome in a way. Barry groaned at the thought crossing his mind. Felicity looked at Barry, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning before Oliver can see.

Barry flushed, knowing that look.

Oliver's confused. When he looked at Barry, his face was red and when he looked at Felicity, she was smiling to the both of them. He sighs. Surely, Felicity did something.

"N-Nice seeing you, Felicity." Barry said and Felicity grins, nodding and hugging the sitting Barry in front of Oliver. Oliver glared at her and she rolls her eyes, scoffing. She sits beside him and whispered, only letting Oliver hear, "Don't be so protective, sheesh, I'm not gonna steal him away from you." Oliver's jaw tightens as he suppresses the warmth going on his face.

He grabs Barry's hand and pulled him up, walking fast to the entrance. Barry seem surprised. He looks back and waved to Felicity goodbye. Felicity nodded and mouthed to him,

"Go get him, Flash!"

He flushes bright red again and turned back to Oliver's back, regaining his composure as he matched the pace of Oliver. Oliver, in the corner of his eyes, looked back at the young boy. He's confused again. It seems Barry's embarrassed.

He rolls his eyes and averted his gaze to the front, thinking, Must be Felicity's doing again. He gripped tighter on Barry's hand, which, he thinks, Barry reacted by getting more red. He smiles.

Oliver opened his car and went in the driver's seat. Barry refused to seat on the front, so, he was on the back. He looked at the mirror and sighed, this is going to be a long day, he thinks which was almost the same to Barry's thoughts as he looked at the window.

Iris went back and saw Felicity. Iris' eyebrows furrowed as she sits across her. Felicity smiles towards her and grabs the cup from Iris' left hand, drinking it. Iris' is still confused. Felicity chuckled and put down the cup, saying,

"I chased them away."

Maybe, maybe I am. Barry's said in his mind, looking over at the floor of the Arrow Cave. He smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update. This took me so long because I'm busy with school, considering I am a graduating student and all. But anyway, I'm already graduated! I'm so happy! It's our summer now! WOOOOO! Hope you'll enjoy this! This will have many show reference...or just about them...I guess..**

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

"Are you alright?"

Barry shakes his head from his dazed stupor. He quickly turns to the man, grinning as if nothing happened in his mind. "Yes?" As much as the couch is comfortable, but he isn't and he doesn't know why. He squirms in his position, realizing the question, he laughs nervously.

"O-Oh! Yes! I'm fine. Sorry."

Oliver nods, glancing at him to give him a quick concerning frown. Barry catches it and smiles back in return, showing he is fine. Oliver nods again. Oliver reaches out of the remote, but Barry reaches for it first and fast, smiling towards Oliver. The man simply rolls his eyes, trying not to smile himself as he takes a mouthful of popcorn.

The speedster looks at him, surprise the least.

Who knew Oliver Queen has quite an appetite?

A laugh escapes the young man's mouth, which earns him another eye-roll from the man, who is still eating that mouthful of popcorn he had eaten. Before Barry could stop laughing, he snatches for the remote, now smirking at the kid.

Lips forms into another smile, another laugh being given. Oliver smiles at this and opens the television, the screen opening in a channel of JackTV Channel. Barry looks at it, seeing the name of the random show that popped up when Oliver opened the television.

"You watch Supernatural?"

Oliver shrugs as he explains, "It can get boring here," which Barry understands but...Barry looks back on the screen, grinning. "Can we stay on this show for a while?" Oliver looks at him, eyebrow raised. He doesn't question why but asks this;

"You do know this, don't you?"

A shrug from the young man's shoulders and the grin still on his face makes Oliver want to change the channel already.

"I _have_ heard of this but I _don't_ watch it. And now I _want_ to watch it."

Oliver raises his eyebrow slightly again, smirking a little towards the young speedster. He doesn't know why the boy is curious now and he has no favorite channel to be exact. But this show is only to cease his boredom when he's bored. But right now, it seems like the only one that will cease his boredom is Barry, who reacts to everything that is happening on the show.

They sit on the couch, getting comfortable as they watch the episode. Finally, the episode finishes and Barry speaks,

"I like Dean."

Oliver looks at him, scrunching his nose with his eyebrows raise. Barry looks at him, grinning again. Oliver swears, the young man can't even be emotionless for one minute. Maybe, even a second! The whole show Barry was grinning too. Barry continues.

"He's like you."

That does it.

His jaw tightened as he supressed a laugh with a blush. Oliver Queen never blush.

Barry shut his mouth, blushing himself as he waves his arms frantically. He wasn't supposed to say that! He hangs his head low, face too red and too embarrassed.

The speedster stutters out for clarification: "U-Um, e-except for being a douche when a job comes and besides you're nicer than him and maybe even more handsome-oh, wait-shit. Ah, sorry!"

Oliver fails to suppress his laugh and blush. He laughs, a tint of rosy pink on his cheeks go unnoticed by the young man. Barry keeps his head low, not wanting to have an eye contact with him. Sure, Oliver's handsome and all but did he had to say that?

Barry's so flustered. Oliver is sure of that. Embarrassed, too. Oliver stops and lower down his laughter, snickering quietly this time. Oliver looks over the speedster, who has his legs bent on his chest, perfectly hiding his red face.

Oliver doesn't want that though. He just wants to kiss him right now. His eyes widen slightly at the thought and make his face go red, too. He'll wait for his heart to stop beating so fast. He'll wait until all the butterflies will fly out of his stomach. When it does stop, he looks back at Barry, who still is, embarrassed.

He smiles.

"You think I'm handsome?"

Barry stiffens at this. If his face can go redder, he thinks his face is now a pile of red tomatoes in one basket. He can't do this. With his heart beating quick and fast, he nods. He still isn't looking at Oliver. He won't even dare. He feels a hand on the back of his head, gently forcing it to go up from its hiding place.

Eyes widening, seeing the warm smile on Oliver's face, his face heats up more. Oliver leans in, their noses almost touching as Oliver whispers;

"Really? I think you're handsomer."

As much as he wants to correct the grammar, he thinks too much on his face exploding and his heart going out of his chest any minute now. Oliver feels the heat in Barry's face, grinning to it. Barry jumps away from him, stuttering for an answer.

"W-Well...t-tech-technically, it's...it's 'm-more ha-hand-handsome'..." Barry gulps and pulls his legs on his chest again, nuzzling on his pants, trying to forget what the billionaire had said. Oliver chuckles and nods. The boy is just too cute for him!

"B-But thanks.."

"If you continue this Barry, I can't hold myself."

Barry looks up and sees those blue eyes looking into his dark ones. He knows that look from everybody. He gulps again, this time much visible than last time. Oliver sees this and is worried if he scared the boy. He leans back, a frown on his face as he looks down on the floor, ashamed.

"Sorry."

Barry blinks, batting eyelashes again and again from confusion. He stares at Oliver, amused yet worried too. "I-I'm fine..what's with your sorry?" Barry speaks and a Oliver faces him, the frown still on his lips.

"You were scared."

Barry tried, really, he did but his mouth couldn't kept shut.

He laughs, getting a flinch from the billionaire and a confused stare. With a shake of his head, he holds the Vigilante's hand, not cautious of what he is doing, and gives a grin towards the puzzled man before getting back to laugh again.

As much as Oliver loves when the boy laughs, this is too confusing for him.

The boy was scared right?

Finally, Barry stops his laugh fit and looks at Oliver's blue depths, still smiling. His mouth opens, answering Oliver's statement.

"I wasn't scared...I was just-" Barry's smile drops and quickly, like him, his face heats up as he thinks about what he's going to say. He stares at his hand, realizing he has been holding the man's hand throughout his laugh fit and until now. As he decides to let go, Oliver speaks up.

"Just what?"

Barry looks up him, seeing their faces close to each other, his old instinct tells him to jump away from the man and the other tells him to just kiss him already. He chooses neither. He smiles nervously, wanting to answer the man but his throat is caught up.

"Um, well, I-uh..."

Oliver's frustrated but doesn't want the boy to push himself. He glances a peek on the television, noticing the show is quiet and sees the credits. He sighs, they had wasted all their time talking rather than watching.

Pushing Barry gently, he leans and reaches for the remote, but, again, loses to the Flash. The Vigilante looks at Barry, who is over the nervous-wrecking moment they just had. The hero speedster smiles softly, confusion and sadness clear in his blue eyes.

"You didn't let me finish."

Oliver sighs.

"That's because I didn't want to push you around, Barry."

Oliver thinks he just imagined. He blinks, and just their saying, like a blink of an eye, Barry stops shivering.

Barry stops shivering. He just had shivered because at the thought of Oliver's eyes. Admiration, amusation, and a hint of lust, what made him shiver. It was scary but he couldn't admit that it was hot too. He shakes his head, what is he thinking. He sighs. He smiles towards the man.

"You didn't."

Oliver raises an eyebrow at the speedster, confusion clear on his face. He didn't push the boy? He sighs, relief washing through him. He nods, a smile on his face. "Then I'm glad." Now, he let go of the topic and changes the channel. Barry's head turns to the television, eyes glinting with a frown.

"I'll be back."

And in a blink of an eyes, Barry's gone from his position. Oliver sighs and let's the speedster take care of the criminal in the television. He feels like helping...but he knew he couldn't outrun the Flash. Oliver sees Barry in the television, getting interviewed. Well, that's a first.

Barry look distressed. And really wanted to get away from them. But he's trying to be polite without dashing away with rudeness. But it was the first time he got caught...which surprised Oliver the least, and he doesn't know why.

Oliver laughs at this and and put the volume on high as he quickly left to wear his Arrow suit, he knew Barry needed his help. Grinning, he shuts of the television. His cellphone rang and he quickly answered it with a deep, "Hello."

"What the hell, man. Barry's on the news!" Diggle's voice came in.

Oliver smirks and stifles his laugh. "I know."

With that, he shuts off his cellphone and went to where Barry is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo! I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I'm sure you're thrilled to get back to the story, so here ya go! But..**

**STOP. WAIT A MINUTE. I got something to share you guys you might want to see, and it's Olivarry! Just search AO3 and look up for 'wordswehavesaid' author. She's freaking awesome, she has many Olivarry!**

**(=´∀｀****)人****(´∀｀****=)**

"Flash! Why are you here in Starling City? What happened?"

"Are you really the Flash? It's the first time you went here!"

"Can I get an autograph!"

"Please, excuse me!"

"Are you working with the Arrow?"

"I'm sure Central City would be thrilled if you were caught there instead here!"

"Flash! Please!"

And blah blah blah. As much as Barry wanted to zoom past them and go back to watch movies with Oliver, it seemed to be impossible as all the people surrounded him, unenabling him for his escape. Sighing, he pushed someone back gently, hoping to get out of here soon—hoping Oliver would save him soon.

But then, someone stepped in front of him. More like, landing in front of him like he was an angel sent from Heaven. Everybody stepped back as the man stood up straightly, those blue eyes looking up with a cold stare. The Flash almost thought he would sigh in relief but didn't.

"Back off,"

As the words left his mouth, they quickly backed away, frightened and overwhelmed. The masked man turned around, a small twitch upwards of his lips caught Barry's gaze. Now, he just noticed he was staring when Oliver—the Arrow—held him by the waist and carried him through the night.

Mystic blue eyes scanned him, making him confused as his brown eyes stared back at those blue eyes. Oliver looked away and was grateful that they were in the Cave—he swears, this is the last time he'll call the foundry that.

His back met the couch and quickly, he sighs.

"Ugh, those tabloids are really fast,"

The older man chuckled lightly and shortly, and Barry's head shot up, surprised the least but only a smile made its way on his lips.

"I told you, you aren't the only one who's fast."

The Flash bit his lip and took off his mask, his hair messy like always when he takes it off. The billionaire made coffee and looked back just to be flabbergasted by the look. He didn't let Barry see though, as he walked up to him and gave the mug to him. Lifting himself up, Barry takes the bag and leans on the couch, smiling in a thankful way.

The older man only nodded back curtly, hoping that he wasn't smiling. Barry's smile was contagious, very very contagious. Sighing, Oliver smiled back—at least he tried to—at Barry, making the said man flush red a little.

While Barry was trying to finish his coffee, Oliver didn't even bother for now as he went to the changing room. He changed his shirt and felt the wind pass him by quickly. But not that fast than he had expected. By the time he was done, he opened his door to see a red quivering Barry.

Now, he was changed already too. But it seemed like something was bothering him.

Sitting close to the young man—too close as Barry thought—Oliver asked, "What's wrong, Barry?" At first, Barry wanted to speak the truth but it would seem that it was troublesome to say so. Confusion in Oliver's blue eyes, Barry grinned widely like he always do. Hoping to find an excuse, Barry thought of it for a while and knew it wasn't an excuse, so it was quite believable.

"Well, it's already night and...we're in Starling...so...I have to go now before Joe can give me his inquirement."

The displeasant look washed for Oliver but quick as him, it changed.

"You can stay at my place, it's quarter to eleven."

Blushing a little bit, he shook his head, finally gulping the remaining coffee in his mug before he frantically waves his arms around. Taking notice of the nervous Barry, Oliver sighed quietly, not even listening to the ramble of the forencis scientist. The scientist tried to reason, but both knew that Oliver wouldn't agree.

"Barry, I can call Joe—"

Eyes widened at the statement and as Oliver pulled out his phone, he snatched it before he could unlock it. Furrowing his eyebrows with a displeased frown, they both look at each other.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I won't even stay here! I'm not going to be a bother—"

"You're not a bother, Barry. You won't be, ever."

Hearing the older man's statement, Barry put the phone down on the coffee table, still frowning. Even though the man had already said he won't be a bother, he wonders where he would sleep. He rather sleep in the Cave...no, in his uncomfy bed. Relaxing for a momentary pause and a dramatic one, he suppose, Barry pouted.

Those eyes that once looked at him just got wider. The older man's head turned to look away from him, his hand on his mouth. The speedster was confused but continued to pout, somehow enjoying the look on Oliver's face. The red-faced older man glanced at the corner of his eye at the pouting Barry, as much as he doesn't like getting embarrassed, this was too much.

"Just...do what I said." Oliver said firmly and secured. Sighing in defeat, Barry nodded and didn't even bother to retort anymore. The vigilante's lips quirked upward but he restrained it for now, nodding.

"Come on, let's go to my house."

And Barry didn't even bother to retort again.

~TimeSkip~

"We're he..."

Oliver stopped as soon as he possibly could. The man next to him was already asleep and was very still, but he was leaning on the window for support and Oliver tried to look away. He gets out of the car and carefully opened the door, not letting Barry fall. His strong arms caught the leaning man. The eyes of his showed relief but was confused why he was relieved when he knew he would caught him.

He was careful, careful not to make a noise to make the other man in his arms be awaken. As he stepped in front of his front porch, he saw their reflection. He flushed, they were in the same position once again. And he thought that they would never would. At least, again.

Another sigh left his mouth. Quickly, his maids had greeted him, not even batting an eye on the man asleep in his arms. That, he was glad for. He doesn't like them asking out of curiosity. Nodding as his greeting, he walked pas them, walking calmly through the halls of his home. While he shifted to make the boy more comfortable, he turned to a corner and straight for a room near his.

His feet had led him out, but without warning, an arm shot up to grip his shirt, making him halt and stumble back a bit. He turned his head around to see it was Barry's arm, gripping his shirt at the back. The grip was firm but there was a gentle thing about it as it tugs his shirt. Oliver's eyebrow rose in curiosity and crouched down a bit, he's face to face with Barry. A groan elicited from the younger one's mouth, making him worried for a second until Barry spoke.

"Don't...go..."

Standing up from his crouched position, Oliver gripped back by his hand. He nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute. Wait."

There was another groan which made the billionaire chuckle slightly. And just like what the man had promised, the billionaire was back in the room in a flash-as cliché as it sounds-Barry smiled. But the frown quickly disappeared from his face as he saw the things the blonde-haired man has in his hands. Oliver tilts his head with a nod and started to prepare the sheets until a hand shot to grip his.

"Sleep heeee...re..."

Oliver's head snapped up to see Barry's face close to his. He flushed bright red. Luckily, Barry was too sleepy and so the blush was ignored. The billionaire comb back his hair, sighing. As he left the sheets unprepared, he hesitantly sat on the other side of the bed, gulping. He was still asking himself if it was alright. Rolling over to the other man's side, Barry scoffed and pulled the man in the bed, hugging his arm.

"Goodnight, Arrow..."

The last thing he heard was his name being called out in confusion.

"Barry's not answering." Joe said, sighing in frustration and worry. Sure, the boy is grown up and all, but Henry would kill him if something ever happened to his—their—boy.

Caitlin frowned and turned to her computer. "I think I must've put a tracker on him."

Joe's and Wells' eyebrow raised, curious why the woman even thought of doing that. But nonetheless, they shared a look and shrugged it off. Joe felt awkward sharing the look, he's been really close to Wells and so was Barry too. And it was scaring him, more overwhelming than Nora's death and thinking it was Henry—

"He's in...Starling? In the Queen's mansion!" Caitlin gaped. Joe was quickly beside her, huffing an annoyed sigh. He gritted his teeth and dialed Barry's number, putting the phone on his ear yet again. Fortunately, Barry finally answered. Or so he thought it was Barry.

"Barry?! Why are you in the Queen's house?!"

Caitlin flinched from the harsh tone. The detective gave her a soft look that said he was sorry. The woman waved it off, letting them talk as the detective listened as to what the boy would answer.

_"Detective?" _

The gruff and deep voice made his eyes widened. There was a scowl on his face. Although he had told the other man to call him 'Joe', he didn't persuaded this time, he needed to know if his boy was alright. He quickly replied.

"Where is Barry? Did he spent the night there?" His polite manners didn't fumble down though.

_"Yes, he did. I'm sorry if I hadn't called you. I fell asleep as soon as he did too. Until now, he's still asleep and safe. Nothing to worry about, Detective."_

He sighed in relief. Wells looked at him, as if saying something. Joe nodded.

"Wake him up, he needs to go back here in Central. Meta-human problems."

[][][][][][][][][][]

At first, Oliver was hesitant. The boy was sleeping soundly and deeply. He felt like he's going to be rude when he wakes the boy up. A sigh escapes his mouth and he replies. The man on the other line hangs up and he sighed again. Walking out, he orders the maids to cook. Since he's too lazy and sleepy to even think about eating food this early. Well, at least he thinks it's early.

Barry shifted slightly and turned around, his hand finding something. Or someone. He groaned when all he could touch was the soft sheets of the bed. There was a creak of the door but he still didn't open his eyes. He still wanted to sleep. Deciding so, he turns back around, preparing to fall asleep again.

But that wasn't his roommate had in mind.

His body was turned around again by hands. They were gently pushing his body too. He followed willingly and sleepily. There was a shuffle and light made it through the glass window and to his face directly. Groaning again, he turn as back around, finding a blanket and snuggling in it. A chuckle rang in the room and his eyes widened.

He sits up abruptly and sees Oliver—fucking—Queen at the other side of the bed.

"Not a morning person? I thought you go to the precinct at this time."

With that, he groaned loudly and stands on his feet.

"Shit! Captain's so going to kill me...along with Joe." The boy had whispered the last part, fully awake and aware of his foster father's wrath.

"I've talked with Joe, he said you need to be there in an hour, alright? And the Captain's absent and is sick."

Barry turned to Oliver, bewildered at the news. "O-Oh."

Oliver gave him a smile. The speedster's face went bright red. "Th-Then I better get going," Barry said but before he could exit the room, there was a hand that gripped his familiarly. He looked back, his heart throbbing too loud. Smiling nervously, he tilts his head in confusion. Oliver didn't know what he's going to say, so he said the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Breakfast's ready."

And Barry couldn't hide his red face. "O-Okay.."

They are in silence. But the silence was quite comforting. Oliver smiled at how the speedster was struggling with the expensive type of food. Though the Flash had struggled about other things, this was really hard. He somehow managed and ate properly.

"Your clothes are dirty. So I'll give you a pair of mine."

The forensic scientist nodded faintly, his eyes cascading down on the food as he blushed again.

After eating, Oliver did give him a pair. He tried it on and it was a little big. He looks at the mirror, turning around slightly if it suits him. This wasn't really in his mind but it made him smile like an idiot. Barry looked down on the clothes and blushed after thinking about something...girly for once. He groaned.

"Are you alright, Barry?"

Frantically looking for an answer, he squeaks out, "Y-Yes!"

Heaving a sigh, he looked back down on Oliver's clothes. Clutching it, he brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled like a faint of cinnamon and an undentified smell. Maybe it was from the Arrow—the douche—and he smiled.

"Are you done yet? Joe is probably worried."

Hearing his foster father's name, he speeded out of the bathroom and smiled. "Thanks so much! I'll return this as soon as possible! Bye!" He snatched his phone and speeded out of the house, leaving Oliver behind to chuckle.

"Bye."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hartley, are you sure?"

The small man scoffed and showed his 'specially hand-cuffed' hands. He glared. "Do something about this and I'll make your doubts go away!"

Cisco frowned and looked at his computer. He did as he was told. Hartley smirked and rubbed his wrists. Finally, he leans behind Cisco. "Look at that, that's Ronnie's face is it not?"

Cisco was bewildered but nodded nonetheless. He looked back and was face-to-face with Hartley. And their faces were too close. Hartley looked away, blushing but shook it off and did as planned.

The other man was on the ground, clutching his ears of it to stop. Hartley smirked and turned away. He heard him curse and shout some things but he didn't care. At least, he thought so, he hides his face as it turns red. He runs away.

After a long day of catching a meta-human Caitlin called, 'Peek-A-Boo', both Barry and Caitlin watched the girl struggle to get out. "You know...even though he left me I'm still in love with him." They closed it and Caitlin and Barry walked along side. Barry was shaking his head.

"Some people are worth being crazy for."

Caitlin just nodded and smiled.

Barry stopped though, telling her to go on. He leaned on the wall. "And that...someone is really hard to get." He flushed as he thought of someone. Someone all too familiar for him. He was still deciding whether it was just another crush or another unrequited love. He shook his head, muttering the same line.

"Some people are worth being crazy for."

But him? He was more than crazy right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The edit that FF didn't put "-.- : _**

**_(FlashBack to 'Peek-A-Boo': Chapter 1)_**

**_After a long day of catching a meta-human Caitlin called, 'Peek-A-Boo', both Barry and Caitlin watched the girl struggle to get out. "You know...even though he left me I'm still in love with him." They closed it and Caitlin and Barry walked along side. Barry was shaking his head._**

**_"Some people are worth being crazy for."_**

**_Caitlin just nodded and smiled._**

**_Barry stopped though, telling her to go on. He leaned on the wall. "And that...someone is really hard to get." He flushed as he thought of someone. Someone all too familiar for him. He was still deciding whether it was just another crush or another unrequited love. He shook his head, muttering the same line._**

**_"Some people are worth being crazy for."_**

**_But him? He was more than crazy right now._**

**_(Present)_**

**_"Are you alright, Caitlin?" Barry asked, concerned for his friend. Caitlin looked really happy, now that Ronnie was back. The tears confused him, though. But it looked like tears of joy and Caitlin nodded her head, smiling faintly._**

**_"Superb."_**

Underneath the moonlight, Oliver ran around the streets, being the so-called 'Guardian Angel' of the Starling City. He looked around for sirens, but only cars speeded down on the road, quiet and peaceful. He furrowed his eyebrows, it was never this peaceful. And it was ridiculous, so he was doubting a villain thinking so his evil skims. In a blink of an eye, a gust of wind passed him by and he quickly looked back, not even hindering a move for his quiver as he exactly knew who it was.

"You look troubled."

He grinned as he saw an unmasked speedster, offering a pair of his clothes that the superhero had borrowed. Oliver stood straightly and Barry could see his masked face, and he smiled at the sight of his self-made mask. The Arrow walked towards him with a kind and warm smile, almost inviting. But it was all Barry's imagination...he knew that. The Streak let out a harsh breath and grinned back.

"Well, it _was_ quiet. Why wouldn't I be?"

Barry chuckled. "I roamed around the streets and put the bad guys to their home."

Oliver smiled and thought, _So that's why._

The Vigilante grabbed the offer clothes. "You shouldn't pull off your mask at these kind of places, y'know." The Vigilante's gruff voice filled his voice and Barry laughed heartfeltly at this, he was touched that even the douche cared about him. The speedster nodded and put on his mask again, grinning still.

"Alright now?"

Oliver stared at him, but his eyes weren't really seen. The speedster was thankful he had put on his mask as his cheeks started to reddened. Oliver nodded, "Not much." He answered and motioned for the speedster to follow. Confused, still the Flash followed. Although Barry didn't really needed to follow, he matched the pace of Oliver's bike, but a distance still stood between them.

"Dig? Felicity?"

Felicity smiled widely as her name was called. She turned around, "_Ah_, Oliver you're back! That was fa—"

Felicity's smile dropped as the wind passed her by with great force. She looked back, too fast and saw Barry in his suit, grinning as he stole one piece of pizza that was beside her. She tried to smile back and worked it out eventually. Turning her head back to the Vigilante, she saw that he had a warm smile. The smile she had been given at old times. Oliver chuckled at the sight of a hungry Barry lying down on their couch.

Barry laughed with him too.

Felicity laughed a little, not all getting the amusement of them. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she looks back and smiles.

"I'll be heading to work. Nice to see you again, Barry. Oliver." She nods and the boys nodded back at her, waving. She sighs, why was she feeling like this? Felicity always hated these kind of feelings. Oliver seemed happier with Barry, always laughing and having a smile. Those kind of smiles and laughs that she would usually get.

She _liked_ Barry. Liked-_liked_ Barry as _best_ friends in science things. And even her, she's too lazy to say the specifics.

Sighing, she shook off the feeling.

"I hate this.."

She walked to her car and flinched when a handkerchief covered her mouth. She quickly struggled and shouted, only to come out as muffled shouts. Unfortunately, the sleeping gas in the handkerchief made her fall asleep, whispering a certain vigilante's name. "Oliver.."

Barry was _laughing_. Too hard. Too freaking hard.

Not only did he found out that Oliver told jokes, his humor was kind of dark but still funny. Dark humor was never like this, until now. He put up a hand, waving it, signaling the other vigilante to stop the jokes while his other hand clutches his stomach. Oliver smiled at the sight and nodded as he gave another sip from his coffee. The taste burnt his tongue but it tasted delicious.

Barry looked at him and turned to his coffee. Gulping a sip from it, he puts it back on the table, placing it back gently. The speedster's eyes looks up to meet blue ones staring st him intently. His cheeks flushed red as his eyes remained on his coffee as a silence surrounded them.

"Are you...staying the night?" Oliver broke the silence.

Barry looked up at him and shook his head fast. "No! No!" Shouted Barry, waving his arms like a maniac. Oliver seemed to be bewildered and Barry flushed bright red again. He didn't mean to, but Oliver looked really cute. Cussing quietly, Barry couched.

"No, no," Barry stated calmly and softly. He adds, "I can't. You've done enough for me, Ollie...ah! Oliver." Barry looked down, gripping his shirt in embarrassment at the nickname he'd just said.

Oliver bit his lip. "It's alright...really. You did save my life. I will always owe you. You're my friend." He mentally slapped himself. It was life friendzoning. But seriously? He doesn't even know what Barry thinks of him. He groaned quietly, silently looking at the speedster who seemed to frown but in a flash, it was lit up with a smile.

"Yeah," Barry laughs. "Friends."

Oliver nodded but he wasn't satisfied.

"Friends."

A ring of a phone disturbed them. Oliver looked at the table and then looked at Barry, who nodded and started to drink his coffee with consecutive sips. Oliver looked at his phone and answered the call, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Oliver Queen speaking."

Barry rose an eyebrow at the formal speaking, rolling his eyes fondly with a smile. Oliver shrugged.

"Um, Oliver. This is Ray. I know it's weird for me to call you but is Felicity still there? She hasn't come back to her office."

Oliver frowned. "She went out half an hour ago."

"Wh-What? But she said she'll be..."

The call was cut off as Oliver tapped the end call button, quickly standing up.

"I am so glad I'm still wearing my suit."

Barry put down his coffee and stood up too, being at the vigilante's side quickly. "What happened?" He asked, tilting his head with furrowed eyebrows. Oliver narrowed his eyes towards the speedster.

"Felicity's gone."

"Why don't you try calling her?" Barry frowned.

Oliver sighed but did what the speedster told him to. He waited for it but the only thing they were hearing were rings.

"She's not answering.." Oliver mumbled.

"Then-" Barry's phone rang.

Barry grumbled and looked at Oliver, somehow asking for permission. Oliver nodded, shrugging one shoulder as he continued to wait for Felicity to answer his call.

"Hey." Barry greeted, mumbling.

"Barry, Dr. Stein's been kidnapped by Eiling!" Joe's voice shouted through the phone. Barry tried not to sigh and looked at Oliver, who seemed to have listened to their conversation before he ended the call. Barry looked at him, frowning.

"Go." Oliver sternly said.

"But-"

"It's alright. Barry. Please." Barry sighed.

"Bye." And he was off to Central City. Oliver out up his hood and picked up his quiver.

Sighing, he says in a deep voice. "Let's do this."

*SKIP SINCE YOU PROBABLY WATCHED THAT EPISODE*

"We love you."

Caitlin and the old woman looked at each other awkwardly before smiling at each other. They watched their husbands took off to the sky before going back inside for warm air. And that warm air reminded them their husbands.

||While In The Sewers||

The Reverse-Flash nodded at the big gorilla as it dragged the general behind him. The unmasked Reverse-Flash smirked as he hears the screams of agony at his back. It was good to hear it. Really, really nice. Wells smirked before running out of the sewers, letting the gorilla do anything he'd want to the general. Because, why not?

||Star Labs - The Next Day||

Barry fumbled with his phone until he had finally, after the umpteenth time, contacted Oliver, he brings it near to his ear and bit his lip. Hard to say, but, Barry looked nervous. Nervous and worried. He was all smiles in a minute but it'll be gone in a flash. It only rang and finally stopped, signaling it ended the call by itself.

"Damnit." Barry grumbled.

He was about to put his phone back until it rang and he quickly answered it, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, excited and worried. He heard a grumble and knew it was Oliver. He tried a smile before greeting properly. "Hey, Ollie—ah, Oliver." He slapped his palm on his forehead continuously and silently, making it harder while cussing quietly. It wasn't everyday that the young speedster curses. So he made the most of it.

_"Barry? Bar? Bar?"_

Bar? Barry thought and blushed. He coughs. "Um, yeah?"

_"I call you Bar. You call me Ollie. Done?" _The older man asked softly through the phone. Barry breathed deeply away from the phone before answering a breathy, "Yeah," he gulped and blushed deep red. "Okay. Done."

"A-Any news yet?" Barry asked and added, "Ollie?"

Oliver sighed. _"No. Dig's finding. Ray and Roy too. You?"_

Barry frowned. "It'll be alright. The team is finding too." It seemed that Oliver was in his bed as it sounded like he shifted with pillows around him. Barry smiled at the thought but quickly stopped, thinking it was 'perverted,' and flushed.

"Just woke up?" The forensic scientist asked gently, trying to think of another good like carefully but failed as the millionaire quickly responded to his question.

/On the other line...

_"Just woke up?" _The young man on the other line asked gently, almost too fondly. But Oliver didn't care, there was a good ring to it. To the young man's smooth voice that alluded him. Okay, enought thinking about that.

"Yeah." He groaned out, actually too lazy to get out of his comfy and pillowy bed. He hummed, putting his face in the soft blanket while putting his phone in speaker to hear the young man on the other line.

There was a laugh. That smooth-toned laugh that always brought a smile to his face.

_"Well, better get your ass up. We need to find Felicity."_

His smile disppeared.

Right. Felicity.

He sighed, too loud.

"Okay. I'll see you today, Bar."

_"Wait w-" _he ended the call, grinning. He jumps out of his bed and quickly went to the bathroom for change of clothes. And of course. Shower. His nose sniffed on himself and frowned.

Totally a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dudes! I am so sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with my school, and ugh, I hate it. Anyway! Here' she new chapter! Enjoy!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Dig. Scan?"

_"It's clear. So far."_

Oliver frowned at the added part. He walked through the area, quiet and cautious. He stayed frozen when there was a twig that snapped. Looking back and forth, he saw no one. He sighed quietly before he stopped again, feeling someone's eyes on him. Turning around, he saw...

Barry. With his mask undone.

Oliver groaned.

Barry squeaked, which totally didn't suit him with his Flash suit on. But for Oliver? It was really, really cute.

Okay, so Oliver had decided. He likes the boy. Done. He said enough for this to be an information.

_[Inside Out_ _be like:_

_"Are we going through poo-berty again?"_

_"I thought it's 'piyuberty'?" (I'm sorry, I had to.)]_

Shaking out his thoughts, he frowned upon the boy. "Why are you here?" Oliver whispered in his usual grumpy and deep voice. Barry was unshakened as he smiles shyly, nervously ruffling his hair as he tries to speak out an excuse.

"W-Well, I heard from Dig that you guys know where Felicity is..." Barry pouted and crossed his arms. "And you didn't tell me."

Oliver sighed. He is so scolding Diggle even if it takes him an hour.

Firstly, he didn't want the speedster to be here. It would be more trouble yet more help from the younger male. But...Oliver narrowed his eyes towards the pouting speedster and sighed. The Flash was here, and Barry was as stubborn as him, so he nods.

"Alright. Okay."

Barry continued to frown. "And! You didn't 'see' me today. Until now." Barry complained, pouting with all his cuteness-might.

Oliver stopped. He had forgotten about that. Well, it wasn't that important to the boy now was it? It wasn't a date or something important like that...right? Oliver blushed a little at the thought and looked at the speedster, sighing yet again. Barry was pouting that Oliver tried hard to kiss and cup those smooth cheeks in his rough hands.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up with this." He replied.

_"Um, guys. Hate to break up your convo about your date but-"_

"It wasn't a date!" The two heroes shouted, blushing quite reddish.

"And we aren't dating!" Barry added, face thoroughly flushed.

Barry looked at Oliver, who seemed embarrassed too. Coughing, Barry mumbled. "Let's just save Felicity." Gulping, the vigilante nodded, agreeing with the young man for they didn't want Diggle teasing them again, he replied, "Okay."

"Put your mask on." Oliver commanded which the speedster willingly did. "Now, let's-"

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Arrow~"

Oliver looked back and saw Deathstroke standing with a smirk.

He sighed.

"If this is about defeating me Deathstroke, I will surely make you blind. Give me back, Felicity Smoak!" He said with his deep voice. Grumbling, he put up his quiver up and he's ready to shoot. Deathstroke only smirked and snapped his fingers. The vigilante shot his arrow. His eyes slowly widened.

Barry.

Deathstroke laughed as the speedster was shot. The villain held the young man's face, grabbing it forcefully, smirking.

"You're not the only one's who's fast, Flash."

Deathstroke walked away, soon dashing out of the vigilante's vision. But his words echoed, "If you want to find your sweetheart, she's with me. Let's play hide and seek again!"

Oliver ran and caught the speedster, panicking.

"Dig? Dig! Dig!"

_"Yes?! What happened?!"_

Oliver carried the man, like how he did when the young man fell asleep singing.

"Barry's been shot!" He ran and ran towards where Dig's van is. He just hopes Dig's driving towards him too.

_"By Deathstroke?!"_

Oliver stopped the tears from coming out.

"No. By me!"

_"Wha-"_

"Please Diggle! I need your help! Hurry up!" Oliver shouted, he took out the earpiece, throwing it wherever.

_"I'm driving! I'm driving!" _Diggleshouted, but Oliver couldn't hear without his earpiece. And besides, even if he was still wearing his earpiece, he wouldn't care. His mind was focused on the young man in his arms. He looked down, his blue eyes scanning the young man in pain.

"Hang on, Bar." He wasn't the one to panic, but seeing the weak speedster-almost unconscious, made the Vigilante cringe.

He saw Barry's brown eyes lit up before the speedster became unconscious.

"What the hell happened, _Arrow_?" Detective—Joe—seethed between his teeth. Oliver looked down, looking at his shoes and gripping his jeans. He was already in his casual clothes and he was ashamed. He didn't know how it happened for it happened too fast. Joe was still looking at him and surely enough, angry at him.

"I'm sorry. Deathstroke just-he caught Barry without me seeing him and I shot the arrow and-"

Joe stomped his foot. "What was he doing there?!"

Oliver looked up at him. "He was helping me, Joe."

Joe was bewildered. He frowned as he gritted his teeth. Wells frowned at this and was about to stop the two from arguing. "Did you-" Joe was cut off, but it wasn't Wells who interrupted them.

"Joe. Stop."

The three looked back but Oliver stood up and quickly, he was at the speedster's side. Joe and Wells followed suit after the vigilante. Oliver looked at Barry, who was smiling brightly than ever.

"A-Are you okay? Can I get you anything? I am so sorry-"

Barry gave him a reaction he'd never expect. Barry laughed.

He _laughed_.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you laughing at?" Barry shook his head and sat up, shifting lightly.

"It almost hit my heart. But I have super healing, so it's alright. Or did you forget, Ollie?" Barry said, grinning towards the confused and worried older man. Oliver groaned, yes, he did. He forgot that the man had has super healing. But nevertheless, he was still worried about the boy who he had just been hit with his own arrow.

Especially if that arrow was poisoned for fuck's sake. Oliver gritted his teeth.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Oliver asked.

Barry nodded, still smiling. "It stings. But I'll live." Barry then frowned seeing as the man didn't believe him. He touched the man's shoulder and gripped it reassuringly. The speedster smiled again.

"I forgive you. Besides, it wasn't even your fault, okay?" Barry said softly, trying his best not to scold the older man about the topic. Oliver nodded, head hung in shame. Barry forgave him but he couldn't forgive himself. Barry sighs. "If you don't stop that, we can't save Felicity.."

Oliver sighed back. "Alright, alright." Barry smiled. "I'm fine, okay?"

Oliver gulped. "Okay."

Barry nodded. "Good." He looked at the vigilante. "Can I have coffee with you?" He narrowed his eyes towards his foster father and Dr. Wells. Joe sighed and Wells nodded.

Oliver smiled. "Don't mind if I do."

Barry grins. "Let's get out of here."

He ran and came back wearing a t-shirt with 'Star Labs' imprinted on it. Barry looked at Oliver, who looked back at him.

"Ready?"

Oliver only laughed.

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Oh, my god. You didn't tell me you were coming **_with_** _Oliver_ _Queen_!" Iris whisper-shouted at Barry. Barry rolled his eyes fondly, hoping Iris wouldn't bring up the 'his arms are like...twice the size of yours!' Seriously. He repeats what his best friend had said, "I came here with Oliver Queen, happy?"

Iris rolled her eyes back while Barry grinned. They laugh.

Oliver narrowed his eyes towards the two, watching them as they laugh and touch each other so casually. Sighing frustratedly, Oliver slumped in his seat as he try to maintain his composure for the other people in public. But then again, why would he care? As he groaned quietly, he could see Barry was coming back to their table.

He sat up and fumbled with his coffee. Deciding to drink it was a big mistake.

Although the surprise was great, he didn't spit out his drink like the others. He fought the urge to though, he fought it with all his might as the hotness burnt his tongue and throat as he drank and gulped the coffee. Quickly putting it down, Barry looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Ollie?"

And goddamnit, his nickname rolled off the young man's tongue perfectly.

Surely, the young man knew that.

Coughing, Oliver nodded. "Yeah, just burned my tongue."

Barry giggles, which was really unexpected. Oliver smiles. The speedster finally took his seat and looked at the vigilante warmly. They were smiling back each other. It was silent, but they knew the silence was really comfortable for them. The silence was understood and cherished by the two, maybe not for the public, but only for them.

Finally, it was broken apart by the leaning young man.

"Ollie," the younger man blushed, "Um, h-how long are you going to stay here?" Then, suddenly, Barry added, "N-Not like y-you ha-have to.."

Oliver hummed and smiled at the younger man's red face. "Well, I might go home later or tomorrow, whichever you want."

This perked the younger man's attention. "Wh-What? What I want?"

Oliver shrugged. "We could have a break together."

Barry tried not to snort and worked it out eventually. "I-I-..u-uh...are you alright with that? Leaving Starling City for 'a while?'"

Oliver frowned. "Well, it's not like it's my first time. I get to have a break from being a hero, you know." Barry looked down sheepishly.

"R-Right." The speedster replied, smiling shyly and nervously. Oliver doesn't know why and honestly? Barry doesn't know too. His heart is thumping wildly in his heart at the thought of them spending a whole day together. He blushed again, his hands gripping each other in excitement.

Oliver's heart was tingling and his mind was being foggy. He gripped onto the handle of his coffee mug.

"Well?" The superhero speedster looked up at him. "Wh-What?"

Oliver smiled.

Barry's cheek started to reddened again.

"What's your answer?"

"Y-you already know." Barry stuttered and Oliver grinned as he gulped all of the coffee in one sip with all his excitement. Barry kept sipping, small sipping but Oliver didn't really care if he took too long. But Barry did. The speedster didn't like someone waiting for him.

He walked up to Iris and said something. Iris walked away with Barry's mug in hand. Iris came back with Barry's coffe in a plastic cup and with its cover.

Oliver stood up and nodded respectfully to Iris, who cooed at him.

It was weird, but he won't be judging. Barry waved and smiled as they exited the café.

"So...what should we do?"

Oliver shrugged. "We won't. You'll be staying at Star Labs to rest." He gave the speedster a worried glance whilst the said man rolled his eyes, pouting as he crossed his arms like a little kid.

"Nope. We'll be going around Central City."

The vigilante-in-vacation rose his eyebrow. "What?"

Barry's eyes shone with mischievousness as he grins. Snatching the older man's hand, he gripped into it firmly before pulling it towards where his feet had decided to go. The older man did not struggle but followed willingly, and asked, "Where exactly?"

Barry looked back with the same grin on his face and winked, putting his finger on his lips. "Secret~"

And that didn't make Oliver Queen blush. Definitely not.

(time skip)

While they were touring around Central City, and buying Oliver 'souvenirs', Barry was rambling how they're so many villains out there and he just really needs a time off. Oliver had reacted but not quite listening.

And that's why he bumped into someone.

"Oh—I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, picking up the files that the woman fell when they bumped. He gave her the files. The woman nodded and gasped. He thought it was because of him being a well known guy but it really wasn't. Or maybe half of the reason why the woman gasped.

"Barry?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes on the woman.

Barry smiled, "Hey, Linda!"

Linda smiled back. "Can I talk to you?" She looked at Oliver. "Privately please?"

Oliver nodded and walked away, but he can hear the conversation. He didn't want to be seen as a bad person, listening to someone else's conversation but it was hard not to listen to it. However, he didn't look back and continued listening, distracting himself from the tall buildings of Central City.

So far, he heard, "Let's meet up tonight." "Date" "Your house."

And that was all he need before a strange feeling swelled up inside of him.

So Barry was dating someone else?

He shook it off and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oliver looked back to see Barry's worried face.

"Are you okay?"

Oliver coughed. "Never been better. But I should be going. Diggle texted me. Thanks for the souvenirs by the way."

And before Barry knew it, Oliver was gone in the crowd. His shoulders slumped. Right.

Sighing, he sat on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands. "He didn't look the slightest bit happy about it." He frowned and groaned, trying not to stress himself with it.

After all, it is, maybe, just a crush.

He sighed. He ran back to Star Labs to see Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells watching something weird, but he's not the one to judge anyway. The three whipped their head to his direction and Caitlin smiled.

"Why don't you join us, Barry?"

Barry nodded. "Okay."

He sitted down, uncomfortable and troubled but that didn't stop him from laughing.

He really needs to take breaks more often.


End file.
